


Schoolboy Blues 杂种布鲁斯

by feyblues



Series: Snape of St. Brutal's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Class Issues, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Reform School, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyblues/pseuds/feyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus通晓圣布鲁特斯问题少年安全中心的所有捷径，其中一些纯粹由他一手发掘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolboy Blues 杂种布鲁斯

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Delphi's the Snape of St. Brutal's series.  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/series/55644

Severus Snape在圣布鲁特斯问题少年安全中心上学已经是第六个年头了，可以算是那里很老的面孔，因此他对于坐落于高地城堡之中的圣布鲁特斯（St. Brutus）——或者按高年级学生们平常戏称的——流氓集团（St. Brutal）*（1）的捷径简直不能再熟。那些捷径囊括千回百转、数不胜数的走廊和由碎砖块连接起来的通风梯。几年来，由于安保检查的需要，也借着收取暖气费的契机，他登上过这里大多数的楼房，仅剩的一些都是星星散散、与死胡同相伴相生的教室和宿舍，成天大门紧闭。

有一些捷径为众所周知，比方说，一楼闲置的盥洗间把中央走廊和西走廊直接相连；再比如，有一条楼梯纵贯三层楼，看似只会通往初中部的禁止入口，不过其实转弯平台下面它还有个门，打开就可以到达音乐教室；下课期间在餐厅穿行的人流量基本和饭点一样多，路上总是能看到鲜肉，走这条路，你可以直达实验室的大门，而不是从偏院过去。

其他的捷径就要微妙得多了。比如现在，春天里的一个周日，Severus刚刚做完礼拜，提着水桶走在一条走廊上。桶里装着从楼下的供应橱柜里拿来的碎布和喷雾瓶——作为一个级长和楼长，Severus完全有权在那边来去自如。

他特意留心让自己别走太快也别走太慢，而是保持着一种当差学生特有的不情不愿的步态。这样，在英语教室门口相谈甚欢的Binns教授和Flitwick教授就注意不到他了，即使McGOnagall教授在他路过办公室的时候抬了下头，他也丝毫没有被任何扰人的问题绊住脚。

楼长这个职位并不是Severus的首选。他原本更倾心于图书馆管理员的位子，但是由于第五年他就被放出来了，这个职位最终花落Lupin之手，一个Severus极度怀疑一旦停药就会在所有书籍上撒尿的挫人。不过他现在的职位也是有一点好处的。比方说，他对老师们每次巡逻的时间、地点一清二楚，他也可以通过偷看管理员的日程安排来窥探突击巡逻的计划——他恰巧又知道每个星期一走廊都会被彻底清理一遍。

他走过法语教室，然后停下来，把手伸到墙上一幅海景画的背面，摸索，取出他先前藏在这儿的香烟。向左一拐，向右一拐，顺着一段楼梯拾级而上，走进一个废弃的壁龛，从鞋子里掏出打火机，点着了烟。他把水桶倒过来扣在地上，以便站在上面去够小窄窗。他的手指灵巧地在窗上的防护栏间操纵窗栓，打开了窗子，这样他就可以把烟气吐出去了，烟草的味道不会一直萦绕不散。

他往下看，在矮三层楼的地方，高中部的看守员Filch正在货车里忙活。货车停在车房外面，被盖得严严实实的，天气已经冷到Severus呼口气即液化在空气中，Filch却脱掉了外套，还把衬衫的袖子卷了起来。Severus用观察蚂蚁搬树叶的眼神盯着他看了一好会儿。

Filch其实没什么好看的，平心而论，不过在这儿，一个有商业头脑的学生能用从储藏室里偷出来的烘焙用巧克力和鱼胶粉换来几乎等量的香烟，凡事标准往往不可避免地要放松：他时至中年，相貌乏善可陈，还天生了一张愁苦的脸，肩膀宽阔，手臂有力，那话儿的尺寸也挺可观的。

圣布鲁特斯没有电视，Severus早已懂得如何为自己找点乐子。

他俯首凝视了Filch宽阔的后背好一阵子，一边他慢悠悠地吸着烟，手指反复描摹着窗户栅栏上冰冷的纹路。校长希望把禁令统统废除，Filch曾经不以为然地提起过。Dumbledore教授一手促成了学校关于颁发新式奖杯规定的出台——那玩意儿可是用货真价实的玻璃做的，他还允许在餐厅使用牛排刀，尽管每次餐后还是得清点数量。他还想为这个中心改个名字——至少是“问题少年”那一部分。

“我想大概是因为他是一个医生，所以他尽可以由着自己的性子来，”Filch十分喜欢喃喃着为自己鸣不平。Severus曾经尝试过向他解释Dumbledore教授拿到的是心理学的博士学位*（2），那跟是个医生压根不是一回事儿，但好像最终归于徒劳。

Severus就个人而言是是赞成为中心改名的，因为如果带着那个名字，他在申请大学的时候就会露陷。毕竟，他自己已经被改造成功了，他有一份McGonagall教授的介绍信，可以证明这一点。

他第一次被送到圣布鲁特斯的时候是十一岁，在“父亲的威士忌与剧毒颠茄”一案事发之后。让他感到惊讶的是，他发现自己好像很喜欢管教所的生活，这里的课程比Cokeworth*（3）小学的棒多了，更别提图书馆的意外福利。食物丰富，规定明确，人们都不装伪君子。

由于他的在校表现很不错，对弑父未遂的认错态度也端正，四年之后他就被释放了。“他知道如何明辨是非，”McGonagall教授在信里这么写道，“能自主做出正确的选择。”

当然，仅仅六个月之后他就又回来啦，不过纯粹是出于实惠的考虑，而非是由于再犯。就像他所说的，圣布鲁特斯的教育比Cokeworth小学的要正统不少，并且这里还有校奖的吸引——每年这里的顶尖学生都可以拿到一大笔奖学金。所谓“做出正确的选择”就是为未来好好打算。

Filch终于看到他了，他把手遮在额头上，皱着眉往上看。Severus示威似地吐出一个长长的烟羽。他的胃部抽紧了。他和Filch对视许久，直到Filch转头看向别处，他赢了。货车的盖头猛地被放下。Severus从桶上走下来，坐下，把腿往前伸直。

他知道自己不需要等太久。噢，这个习惯真难改掉，他老是会不由自主地监听脚步声，紧张兮兮地，不过他把脚踝叠放在一起，身体软塌塌地靠在墙上，装作什么都没听到，眼睛半阖，哦，他听到Filch走到转角了，他深深吸了一口烟。

有时候他相当怀疑Filch会不会哪天心脏病发作。他的脸看起来红得要命，灰色的眼睛也大得古怪，瞪着人跟见了鬼一样。Severus喜欢这个想法，因为鬼完完全全是一种不同的怪物，多带劲儿。也就是说，要是Filch死了，一场调查就会展开，有关人士会跑到Filch的房间里去搜一个遍，Severus确信自己丢了只袜子在那儿，然后好事者就会问为什么呢，尴尬死了。

“早上好呀，Filch先生，”Severus虔诚无比地说，又吸了一口烟。

Filch眯起眼睛。他向前跺了一步，摘走了Severus唇间的香烟。

“我可以因此记你一笔，”他的声音钝钝地直插进来。他对着墙把香烟摁灭了，几乎是擦着 Severus的耳朵，“下次法官来的时候，光这一条就能从你名上扣掉五个条纹。”

Severus没有退缩，这一点上他早就是老手了——他翻了个白眼，无声地作出某种特定的表情：明白、沟通成功、恰如其分的悔恨。

“对不起，”他说，其实并不，这种意思在三周之后McLaird法官来进行月例检视的当儿甚至会更少一些，所以说这句话的内涵毫无意义。虽然他不怕箠楚之刑，但在档案上抹个污点就不好了。

这句话起作用了。Filch在他的耳后把那根烟折起来，皱着眉说:“烟对你没好处。”

Severus非常想问问他是否觉得那会阻碍他的正常发育，不过他忍住了没问。他有这种印象，“十七岁”并不能吸引Filch先生，至少不像对于Slughorn教授，甚至是校长——以一种古怪、纯洁的方式——来得那样得有效。看上去Filch只会对此更加烦躁。

“我刚刚无聊死啦，”Severus十足诚实地说，“想着总得让嘴巴忙活起来。”

他看着Filch的拉链舔舔嘴唇。

Filch的脸变得更红了，他攥紧手，向后退了半步，错开视线，“无聊的话学习才是正事，你历史论文写完了？”

“我昨天就交掉啦，”Severus说，把完成的大作留在身边可不是明智之举，即使他的房间是半私密的。

“那你该花时间打扫卫生呀，”Filch说，即使听起来有点自欺欺人。

还有一条捷径忘了说了：那一条贯穿Filch的房间、一个黑而空的金属车间，还有离这儿最近的一个供应橱柜。

“再说吧，”Severus说，这并不代表他真的有把时间全耗在硬毛刷上的打算。

墙与Filch之间的间隙并不充裕，他在其中站了起来，以一种邀请意味的姿态靠在墙上，食指在Filch衬衫上的两颗扣子之间来回滑动。Filch仅仅因为极其细微的一个拖拽就靠了上来，就好像Severus光凭一根手指就能拉动他一样。Severus被压在墙上时觉得Filch的身体温暖而沉重。

没过一会儿Severus就硬了，他光是贴着Filch结实的骨架微微摆动两下就能搞到半硬，他喜欢Filch的味道——闻起来就像是别人的父亲，像是清晨老式的须后水，像是晚上从酒吧回来时身上的啤酒，这会儿则像是机油和户外活动。

“求你啦？”Severus询问道，好像 Filch允许他吸自己的老二是在帮他一个私密的忙。

“嘘，”Filch紧张地四处打量了一圈。

Severus耐心地等待Filch消化掉所有的优柔寡断，时间从来不会很长，自从他们第一次干这种事开始就是这样。

“在这边做，”Filch终于说话了，他摸索着找到了Severus的肘部，握紧，引领他到一旁的橱柜去。

这个柜子竟然也上了锁，搞笑得很，因为除了Severus大概也不会有人想着从里面偷纸了。蠢透了，Severus想，你要是存心想拿铅笔捅人，不妨就用自己的去捅，根本犯不着要去偷。Filch轻轻地关上门，把门闩拴上。Severus鼓起勇气，靠在支架上，松开了领带。

Filch的手在黑暗中寻找到了他的腰。他的嘴唇笨拙地碰触Severus的脸颊，好一会儿才吻到嘴。在圣布鲁特斯接吻很难得。手活和口交这样的交易在男生之间都能算得上普遍，甚至要是你能找到合适的地点再打点人放哨的话，来一发也未尝不可。不过只有同性恋才会接吻，而在圣布鲁特斯没有人想当基佬，因为那意味着要接受特别的监视，如果你不小心点儿，就会被送到Grimmauld*（4）儿童之家，天天面对变态和皮条客。

Severus愉悦地分开了嘴唇。他承认自己很喜欢接吻，那些觉得接吻跟口活相比太娘炮的理论简直是虚伪——接吻来得那样地汹涌急迫，真切得就像自己被活吞了一样。Filch与自他己的舌头相互推挤的感觉彻底点燃了他。外套不能再皱，衬衣和背心的下摆被抽出了裤子，Filch带着老茧的手掌四下摩抚着Severus的胃部，成功地让他焦躁地不停扭动。

Severus给予的抚慰则精准得多，右手顺着Filch的大腿滑上Filch的腹部，左手向下，逡巡于他腰带上的一串钥匙上，Severus猛地握紧了那一整串钥匙，以避免它们叮当作响，与此同时他隔着布料摩擦着Filch的长度来转移其注意力，Filch的阴茎即使是在没有勃起的状态下也拥有相当可观的尺寸，Severus追寻着那个令人印象深刻的长度，左手捏住了钥匙的扣环，然后顺利地把它取了下来。

“我的天，”Filch喃喃着拉下了Severus的裤子，“要被你搞死了。”

Severus摸索了一会儿，跪下来，手里拿着钥匙。Filch拉开了自己裤子上的拉链的时候，空气和阴影和在一起搅动，他急急地把性器掏了出来——就像他怕Severus会反悔一样。

Severus事实上很喜欢这个环节，把一个成年男子吸出来相比起戏弄同龄小男孩要好玩得多——Filch的那话儿才不会三十秒就完事。Severus所看重的不仅是更充盈的口感，更是它的持久度——做起来的话可以保证Severus高潮两次——实际上，要不是和Filch一起犯的“小错误”转移了Severus的注意力，他无聊的时候定然会捅出更大的篓子。

他用脸颊轻轻摩擦Filch的长度，缓慢地舔舐，感受它在自己的舌下如何渐渐挺立。他的手则在感受那些钥匙——是那把小尺寸，圆顶，带有等距的尺齿纹，他把储藏室的钥匙从圆环上取下来。

Filch粗重的呼吸声盖过了金属相互摩擦的声音。他的手四处摸索了一遭，然后扯着Severus的领子，勾住他的脖子，玩弄Severus的头发。那种感觉很不错——和同其他学生鬼混大不相同——那种近乎安慰的抚摸放松了他的脊背，让他眼皮发沉，下身被裤子拉链的束缚着简直发痛。

Severus开始认真地吸吮。他对自己双颚张开的角度以及口中充盈的感觉都非常满意。他把钥匙串还回了Filch的腰带，储藏室的钥匙则落入自己的口袋，然后他把手伸进自己的裤子里，拉扯着自己的勃起.而Filch的长度现在正对着Severus的脸直直地凸出来，又大又热，并且被Severus的唾液弄得湿湿的。

有声音。

Severus和Filch同时僵住了，那上楼的脚步声其实轻得几乎听不到，但已足以激起他们的警觉。Filch放在Severus肩膀上的手猛地收紧了。Severus仍然保持着唇间被填满的姿势，纹丝不动。假如他是个蠢蛋的话，他也许会有兴趣借机取笑一二——只需在此时稍稍动两下舌头，最多再加上鼓起腮帮就可以让Filch惊慌地扭动，轻而易举。但是他既不想去干那个，也不想被发现自己正跪在这里，含着学校管理员的那里玩深喉。

他非常小心地吞着那个东西，控制自己不要流口水，Filch在他口中抽搐。他这回又是在监听——好在脚步声没有停顿，继续上了四楼。

Filch缓缓松了一口气，Severus多等了一会儿，直到确保安全以后才继续。他感到胸腔内自己的心跳又加速了，深深地。常识告诉他应该小心，并且应当尽快结束这次幽会。他的手指卷曲着紧握他的刺痛,粗暴地撸动，同时头部迅速动作。舌上的味道和重量，后颈上的压力和律动——还有手上十下绝妙的撸动就是他到达巅峰所需的一切。释放的激流突如其来，哦——有那么一会儿天地都为此浓缩成一片空寂。

除了猛地暂停了呼吸，他没有发出任何声音，但是他的嘴颤抖得厉害，这足以引起Filch的注意了。

“你高潮了吗？”Filch粗喘着小声问道，他的声音听起来很兴奋，他很在意Severus是否享受这个过程，就像这全是他的功劳，即使Severus全程只是在自己手淫而已——神经病。

Severus生气地皱着眉头，把Filch的性器吐出来。“给我块手帕，”他说，克制住自己不要说“否则，”他在“到此为止，别再管他”和“在他的裤子上揩手”两种惩罚之间拿不定主意。

Filch把手伸进口袋里，Severus听到钥匙们轻快的撞击声。手帕递下来的速度非常快，Severus还没来得及多做一些评论就得回去接着吸了。他把速度稍稍调慢——他依然觉着有点刺痛，高潮后的余韵总是这样，温暖又满足。他的头部随着Filch手指微弱的推动而前后摆动。他吮吸得更用力了，恶劣地把水声搞得大大的。Filch的呼吸越来越急促，像狗的喘息一样，又快又下流。他的手指更加用力地推挤Severus的头——更多，更快。

Filch高潮的那会儿，正好是Severus极力吞得最深的时候，他感觉到喷进嘴里的第一股精液顺着喉咙滑了下去。他贪婪地收紧了嘴唇，以确保剩下的部分全部洒在舌头上。他喜欢那种味道，尽管那很脏。咸味、柔滑，他曾经肖想过血液的味道，大概也就是如此吧。

“天啊，”Filch喃喃道，“我的天……”

Severus没有等他恢复呼吸。他拿手背猛地擦了一下嘴，熟练而高效地整理好了衬衫和扣子，站起来。Filch笨拙地够到了他，把他拉近，然后吻他。Severus顺从了，之后他把头倚在Filch的肩膀上靠了一会儿。他的手也没闲着，轻轻地偷了一个轴承——就在Filch的耳后。

“我差点儿忘了，”轴承被收好的时候，Severus小声地说，“周一有个数学测验。我该去学习啦。”

然后，他吻了一下Filch的脸颊，摸向门闩，门伴随着一声尖刺的“咔哒”开了，Severus溜出橱柜，回归到从安全窗倾泻而入的一线阳光之中，身后的Filch一个人胡乱地拉着拉链。

 

 

——————————

*（1）St. Brutus's与St. Brutal's取谐音。

*（2）doctorate是博士学位，医生是doctor，费尔奇搞错了。

*（3）Cokeworth，科克沃斯，原著中Dursley一家所在的小镇，推算一下，应该离斯内普家不远。

*（4）Grimmauld，格里莫，原著中Sirius Black的住址。


End file.
